bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Jaa
Jaa is a Ko-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Jaa worked as a Scholar in Ko-Metru. He informed Toa Metru Nuju that Ehrye had come, asked him questions and then left by a chute to the top of the Knowledge Tower, when the Toa was searching for the Ko-Matoran. Jaa also gave Nuju a Knowledge Crystal to make a new Knowledge Tower, as several had been toppled by Morbuzakh vines. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm Jaa was captured by Vahki under the command of Teridax disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then placed into a Matoran Sphere in the Coliseum and went into stasis but was later spirited away from the city by the Toa Metru and transported to the island of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Jaa was awakened by the Toa Metru on the shores of Naho Bay on Mata Nui. Despite the fact that his memory had been erased and his size and power diminished by the Matoran Sphere, he assisted in the construction of Ko-Koro using parts from the Airships the Toa Metru had used to transport the Matoran. In Ko-Koro, Jaa became a Scribe, copying Turaga Nuju's translations of the Wall of Prophecy. After the Bohrok-Kal were defeated, he was rebuilt with the rest of the Matoran, into a form similar to the one he had had before being kept in a Matoran Sphere. Jaa was evacuated from Ko-Koro with the other Ko-Matoran following the Rahkshi's attack on the village. Return to Metru Nui Jaa later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Jaa, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Jaa and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. ''Like Birds, Like Wind In The Empire of Whenua Alternate Universe, one night in Ta-Metru several Matoran were involved in telling a series of Shadow Stories. Jaa told a tale about the night that Meti was working in the forges extra-late. Jaa was taking the day off and it was getting late, and the Ko-Matoran was worried that the Vahki would catch them out so late. Then the pair got lost, really lost, at which point they heard a voice singing. It was beautiful, like birds, like running water, like wind, and the two didn't know what to think. They followed the voice until they ended up in a part of the Metru that they had never been to. All the buildings and forges were gone and there were just dead trees and darkness. Jaa broke the trance and tried to get Meti to turn and run, but he wouldn't listen and just kept walking into the woods. Jaa ran, but Meti didn't, and Meti never came home. Jaa finished the tale but seemed to be nearly paralyzed in the grip of the icy-cold hands of fear. His eyes were wider than usual; unnaturally huge, and his jaw was slack. He kept repeating the phrase ''"Never came home...", practically hysterical. Vira finally convinced Jaa to calm down and the group decided to call it a night. When they awoke in the morning, Jaa was gone. He simply vanished, never to be seen again. Appearances *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Nuju's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Like Birds, Like Wind'' (In an Alternate Universe) Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Cap'n K